Policys
Do not be argumentative with moderators. #* If a user believes that a moderator has wrongly warned or kicked them, they are allowed to respectfully voice their concerns in the main chat. Situations like these are usually quickly resolved. If, however, the situation begins to get personal or heated, the user will be asked to immediately voice their concerns in P.M. (Private Message). #* To further this, if a user believes a moderator has wrongly banned them, they are allowed to contact them on their message wall. If a moderator has made a clear mistake, the user can expect to be unbanned quickly. However, in cases in which no mistakes have been made and the banned user is attempting to negotiate a shortening of their ban, they must remember to be respectful throughout their defense. If they fail to do so, they will be warned or punished accordingly at moderator discretion. # Do not harass other users. #* Public harassment of any kind in the chat will result in an instant ban. #* Unfortunately, due to the simplicity of creating a fake screenshot, screenshots of a user's P.M. sent to a moderator will not be accepted as evidence of harassment. Exceptions can occur if the harassing user has admitted to doing so. Users are advised to use the blocking function if they feel another user is harassing them. # Do not use any racial or gender slurs, or any word relating to human genitalia. #* Depending on the use of the word, punishment may range from a simple warning for one mention or an instant-ban for derogatory use. #* Do not attempt to evade this rule through the use of censoring, synonyms, or archaic terms. # Do not discuss, make light of, link, or show images of sensitive topics in the chatroom. #* This includes, but is not limited to: offensive imagery, sexual intercourse, murder, rape, the death of a real person, and suicide. This rule may be infracted in a variety of ways. Punishment may range from a simple warning for a brief mention, to an instant-block for graphic imagery or text. #* As this roleplay does have some young-adult themes, discussion of death and murders within the context of The Demon's Light is allowed. If, however, you begin to give graphic details, you will be punished accordingly. #* The users in this community are not therapists. Individuals suffering from any mental problems seeking help will be advised to P.M. a user they may know, or search for help elsewhere. # Do not spam the chat. #* To "spam" the chat may be defined as, but is not limited to: the abuse of emoticons or the /me command, the use of more than twelve letters of capital letters, repeated blank space, the use of more than thirty-five letters of big text, the flooding of the chat by words and/or sentences in rapid succession (sending more than seven lines of text into chat at once or in rapid succession is counted as a "wall of text" and therefore spam), large images, and the repetition of the same phrase excessively (ex: help me). Depending on obvious intentions and severity, a user violating these rules will be punished at moderator discretion. # Do not abuse multiple accounts. #* The use of sockpuppets, an alternative account used to evade a ban or block on a main account, is forbidden. Sockpuppets will be given an''' infinite ban', and the main account's ban will be added onto at moderator discretion. #* Users, with the exception of bot accounts used by bureaucrats, administrators, and approved users, are allowed only one account in the chatroom. Depending on past infractions, or if multiple accounts were brought in, such alternate accounts will either be kicked or banned. Unauthorized bots accounts are an exception, and will be banned upon entering chat. #* Please try to stick to only one main account. #** Users are allowed to change their account every so often, but excessive alt-switching will result in all of your alternate accounts being banned. Further switching will result in the main account being banned as well. # Please accept the opinions of others. #* It is inevitable that users will run into other users with differing opinions from themselves. If the user respectfully disagreed with an opinion, remain calm, and do not throw around personal insults. As long as the discussion topic is allowed, a wide variety of topics may be discussed from several viewpoints, including politics. # Do not incite drama. #* Please do not try and incite drama by personally attacking a user in the main chat. The user being attacked is advised to not respond. '''All users' participating in the drama will be asked to take the drama to private messages. If all users participating fail to do so, all users will be punished at moderator discretion. #* In addition to obvious personal attacks, please do not use snarky "digs" (insulting sarcastic comments that are usually put in small or strike-through text). # Do not feed the trolls. #* To "feed" a troll means to: antagonize a user trolling, join the troll in their trolling, provide commentary on the user, commenting on kicks and bans of troll users, or mentioning a troll that is blocked for infinite. Trolls are to be ignored, and any user seen feeding a troll will be punished at moderator discretion. #* If a user wishes to stop a troll while no moderators are on or the moderators are away (also known as AFK), the proper response is to ping a moderator or contact one through a Discord DM. # Do not constantly mention and advertise your wiki in the main chat. #* Users are freely allowed to post an advertising link to their wiki twice per day. #* Please be aware that the linking of chats, of any form (ex: other wiki chats, Discord servers), is forbidden. The purpose of this is to prevent chat-raiding and migration. # Please stay on-topic during roleplay discussions. #* Due to the importance of the topic, users are asked to stay on-topic to roleplay discussions currently happening in the chat. They are advised to take off-topic discussions into P.M., any user failing to listen to warnings to stay on-topic will be punished at moderator discretion.